Digital images and media have growing importance in many people's lives. Images and media are used by many for communication and for self-expression. Through the use of digital images and media, a person may build emotional connections with other people, including family, friends, and the public at large.
Many people have a growing desire to share their personal experiences with other people, for example through social networking websites. In particular, many people enjoy sharing digital images on such websites. However, sharing images while at the same time maintaining personal privacy are a concern for many people. Typically a person must manually specify particular contacts or groups of contacts prior to sharing an image. Additionally, a person typically must manually crop or modify digital images prior to sharing if required to ensure privacy.